Noah's Tail
by KomoriSpirit
Summary: One night, Noah got bitten by a dog. But it wasn't just any ordinary dog... THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT MARYSUE-WEREWOLF STORY PEOPLE!


**Rated T for mild cussing and violence.**

**No, Noah does not sparkle or imprint on little kids like in Twilight. Now please shut up about that book and enjoy my story.**

* * *

It was a dark cold night at Playa Des Losers. The whole place seemed to be still and sleeping, and not a single sound was to be heard anywhere except for the soft sound of crickets chirping.

Almost everyone was asleep, except for Noah. He was just sitting in his room, still awake. He was busy unraveling a bandage on his wrist to check on two bite marks he had gotten earlier. They still looked bloody and red.

Noah sighed and stared bitterly at his wrist. He had still remembered what happened earlier that day...

_-Start Flashback-_

_Noah was looking for Izzy around the Playa, who had run off with his book. Normally, he would have shrugged it off, knowing that she would return it, but Izzy had particularly wanted to eat his book._

_"Izzy?" Noah called, shivering. It was already getting dark, and most contestants had gone inside to go to bed or just relax. Noah would have done the same thing a while ago, but he needed to find Izzy._

_Suddenly, something rustled in the bushes. Noah turned quickly. "Izzy, come out. Like I'd be scared after you popped out of a bush like... gee, three thousand other times."_

_There was no reply. Noah waited. Something was definitely fishy._

_Then the bush rustled again. Noah rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared. This is definitely good horror movie material."_

_Noah had enough of this nonsense. He turned and was about to leave when the bush rustled again. This time, a large dog-like creature that was definitely NOT Izzy jumped out and pounced on Noah. Noah struggled in the creature's claws, but it was useless. _

_The dog thing was about to make the killing strike when Noah kicked it as hard as he could. He ran off, but not before the thing bit his wrist in the scuffle, sinking his teeth in. _

_Noah struggled and pulled away, running toward the playa as fast as he could. When he turned, he saw the dog thing just watching him. Noah could have sworn it was laughing silently... _

_He looked down at his wrist. It was deep and red and gushing blood..._

_-End Flashback-_

Noah shuddered at the painful memory. What WAS that thing? And why was it after Noah? And why did the thing seem like it was laughing?

The bookworm turned his head toward the window. The sky was a deep dark blue, and not a single star was twinkling. A full moon was coming in...

_Full moon..._

Suddenly, Noah clutched his head, which was beginning to pound. Then he began to feel extremely hot all of a sudden, and the heat turned into a burning pain that burst throughout his body. The bookworm yelped in agony and fell onto his hands and knees as the pain grew even worse. Noah looked down and saw his fingernails begin to grow and sharpen into claws.

His entire body began to grow suddenly, ripping off his clothing at rate of its expansion. He kept yelping until his cries of pain became deep and guttural as his vocal chords began to reform. He could feel his heart rate increase to the point where it felt like it was going to explode at any given minute. His spine began to extend and his vertebrate started to protrude out of his back, making a line of bumps down his back. Noah's feet grew as they ripped out of his shoes. Noah flipped over onto his back to see that his ribs were expanding and long dark fur was starting to rise from his skin. His face then was pulled forward as his skull structure became more canine-like and his teeth grew into fangs.

After an agonizing two and half minutes of changing that felt like two hours, the creature that once was Noah rose from the floor, and growled. The seven-foot tall beast was covered from head to toe in dark fur, with a strong muscular build, a wolf's tail, and two four-inch canines that stuck out from the top of his mouth. Nothing was left of Noah's clothes except for his ripped pants.

He had turned into a werewolf.

Noah turned toward the window, where outside the full moon was still shining. With his eyes full of pure fury, he tilted his head up to the moon and howled.

Suddenly, there were a few bumps and groans outside his door. "What's that sha-noise?" asked Lightning's voice.

"It's coming from Nick's room, but he really needs to keep it down. I'm trying to sleep!" moaned Lindsay.

A voice that sounded like Scott's shouted, "Shut up, loser!"

Now, outside Noah's room in the hallway, everyone started yelling and complaining. Finally, Cody's voice said, "Calm down! I'll go check on him."

Noah's mind froze, and then he came back to his senses. He realized that he was a boy transformed into a werewolf, that he had a human mind, that Cody was going to come in his room any second, that Cody would also scream and faint at the sight of Noah, and then Noah would get captured and killed by the authorities or something.

_Crap! _Noah thought frantically. _Crap, crap, crap..! _He looked around his room for a hiding spot...

* * *

The door creaked open, and Cody stepped into Noah's bedroom cautiously. It was dark inside, and eerily silent.

Cody looked around until his eyes fell upon Noah's bed. There was a lump under the covers, so that must have been Noah... but it seemed too... big.

"Hmmm... I could have sworn I heard something..." Cody muttered, but he then shrugged. He was sleepy, so his vision was a little bleary, plus that noise could have been the wind. Otherwise, the contestants just imagined it.

Cody left the room and called out to the other campers, "It's nothing, guys. We probably all just imagined that noise." Cody closed the door behind him.

* * *

When the door closed, Noah poked his wolf head out of his hiding spot, which was under the covers. He looked around nervously, then ducked back under the covers.

_That was a close one... _Noah thought as he curled up in his bed. _I hope Cody didn't notice the increase in my size..._

Noah held up a furry clawed hand and stared at it sadly. _This is just great, _he thought. _I'm a werewolf... I just hope it was only a nightmare..._

With that thought, Noah turned, snuggled up beneath the covers, and went to sleep.

* * *

**Ooooh, Noah's in trouble! I swear I will continue this unlike the last werewolf story I wrote, which I deleted.**

**Now see ya, and review your thoughts on how I'm doing so far!**


End file.
